


Wing Span

by TheDelta42



Series: Wing AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Wing AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette and her class have their first flying lesson
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Wing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Wing Span

**_ Wingspan _ **

It was that time of year again, the time of the year that various flight instructors would have the students of the school spread their wings and run them through the exercises before dismissing them, only this year they were going to fly.

Or in Marinette’s case, freak out because Adrien was watching and plunge to her death. It didn’t help that she had never actually arched her wings to their fullest, since she was conscious of their size. Marinette looked around her, Adrien’s white wings that had specks of grey dotted across them, or Nino’s rainforest green wings that arch high above himself and his friends, Alya’s were a mixture of red and orange that would drape over the people next to her or even Chloe’s yellow wings that would rise high above everyone around her. Marinette’s wings were already a topic of discussion amongst the group, the red and black with hints of blue that danced across the feathers.

“My personal instructor told me that my wings were the biggest he’s ever seen.” Bragged Lila, her olive-green wings arched as high at she could make them.

“That’s a nice story,” said the instructor, her arms and wings folded, “but it has nothing to do with what I am teaching. Now, if everyone would get in a line and arch your wings as far as you can.”

Everyone arched their wings, Adrien’s easily being the largest in the class, Kim and Alix looking impressed. The instructor looked at Marinette and noticed that her wings were still half folded.

“Young lady,” said the instructor, making all attention focus on Marinette, “I do not recall saying to leave your wings half folded to you, so arch your wings.”

Marinette looked down, before she spread her wings to their fullest extent, she was vaguely aware of her left wing hitting someone but was too focused on the fact that she had only fully spread her wings as Ladybug.

A low whistle sounded through the group, before some muttering could be heard.

“They must be as big as Adrien’s.” Said one.

“She’d going to have an easy time flying.” Said another.

“Look at the colour.” Came a jealous remark.

“They’re so beautiful.” Rose whispered.

The instructor narrowed her eyes, before walking behind Marinette and examined her wings.

“Have you flown before?” the instructor asked, sharply.

“I’ve glided.” Said Marinette, omitting to how she had flown as Ladybug.

“Then why are the muscles around the base of your wings so developed?” The instructor questioned.

“Marinette has anxiety,” Said Alya, getting the instructors attention, “when she’s really anxious, she’ll flap her wings.”

There was a murmuring from Marinette’s class, confirming the number of times their stuff had gone flying because Marinette had some panic attacks.

The instructor was quiet, before saying, “Alright, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I believe you’d have an easier time flying than the others, so I’ll take you up first to demonstrate the proper techniques to the rest of the group.”

Marinette was internally screaming when the instructor said this, she couldn’t just causally waltz up to the side of the roof and jump off and start flying.

“O-okay.” Said Marinette, walking up to the edge.

“Okay, three things to remember,” Said the instructor, placing her hand on Marinette’s back, “Keep you arms and legs together while you’re in the air, Glide before you start beating your wings and keep your wings spread while you glide, got it?”

Marinette nodded, before the instructor grinned and said, “Good!” Before she pushed Marinette off the roof.

The Class started forwards as Marinette fell, only to stop when she soared up past them looping around them.

Adrien had seen those wings before, when he’s been on patrol with Ladybug. The first thing anyone is told about their wings is that their wings were unique to them and the chances of two people, including identical twins, having the exact same pair of wings was impossible.

“So, we just have to remember those three things, right?” Adrien asked, getting the Instructor’s attention.

“Yes.” The instructor nodded, before Adrien ran and jumped off the ledge.

Again, the class rushed to the side, before Adrien flew up past them. Before long everyone was jumping off the roof and flying around.

Adrien vaguely heard Lila giving the excuse for the reason she wasn’t flying.

“I hurt my wings rescuing some orphans from a collapsing building.” Lila said, before Kim started making chicken noises. Marinette clapped him on the back of the head as she flew past.

Marinette closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of flight.

“Having a nice time, M’Lady?” Chat asked, making Marinette smile.

“Yeah, something like that, Chaton.” Marinette responded, forgetting that she wasn’t transformed.

“I think you should open your eyes.” Said Chat, a laugh in his tone, “I hear the view is fantastic.”

Marinette smiled and opened her eyes, and came face to face with Adrien Agreste, a Chat like grin on his face.

“I think we should head back, Princess.” Said Adrien, making Marinette look down, spotting the they were now far above the rest of their class.

Marinette dropped like a stone, until she was a few meters above the class, when she snapped her wings open and glided over to the roof. As Marinette landed, she was having a mental breakdown over how Chat/Adrien knew her identity.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, making Marinette jump.

“Yeah, I’m just questioning all my life decisions right now.” Marinette responded, a small nervous laugh as she spoke.

“You are not a first-time flyer.” Said the Instructor, as she looked at Marinette suspiciously, “Have you been practicing in private?”

“Kinda…” Marinette nervously giggled, as the rest of the class landed, their faces red and sweaty.

The Instructor looked at Adrien, her eyes narrowing, “Well, I’m sure the two of you can help guide your classmates through the basics.”

The Instructor turned back to Lila, who was still spinning her excuse for why she couldn’t fly.

“See you after school?” Adrien asked, looking hopeful.

“After school.” Marinette confirmed, before she walked over to Rose and Adrien went over to Nathaniel.

Everyone still thought Lila was too scared to go up.


End file.
